The Art of Travel
by cartoonfanatic1
Summary: Skunk was curious on what is beyond the valley and decides to look around, Fox and Rabbit joined in. They searched around the forest, till they encounter a temple and ended up trapped by someone who lives in it.
1. Just the Beginning

The Art of Travel

The Art of Travel

Chapter 1

Story by: cartoonfanatic1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment.

Authors Note: Hey guys. As you know my name is cartoonfanatic1, and this is my first fanfic so their might be some mistakes in them. If you could point them out I swear I will improve next time. Thank you for taking your time to read this.

XXXXXXXX

Skunk was lying on his tree, all calm and relaxed. His lessons with Panda were over, and there wasn't much to do around the Valley. Heck, even Baboon and the Ninja Monkeys didn't attack the Valley for quite some time now. Which was causing the Valley residents to be very suspicious but the let it slide, however they are on their toes if they (Baboon and the Ninja Monkeys) finally decide to attack the Valley. But other then that everything was quiet and peaceful.

So, Skunk was letting his thoughts roam around in his mind. A lot of things went on in his head but there was one thought he had that caught his attention. _What is "out there" far from the Valley?_ Suddenly thinking this, he sat up from his tree and looked into the horizon. He is wondering, what its like to be "out there", are their more like him and what more is there to see?

"Hmm, I wonder if Panda has ever left the Valley before." Skunk asked himself. Skunk then came down from his tree and went to Panda where he was meditating from his log. Skunk couldn't tell if Panda was either meditating or is just sleeping.

"Umm, Master Panda." No answer.

"Master Panda." Skunk asked again, still no answer. Skunk sighed to himself, then started to inhale his breath and let it out and yelled, "MASTER PANDA!!"

The sudden outburst did cause Panda to snap out of his "meditating", but it also made him out balanced and fell flat on his back with an annoyed look on his face. _"Well, at least he's awake"_, Skunk thought to himself. Then Skunk scurried onto Panda's stomach with an innocent look on his face and said "Hey, Master Panda." Panda looked up at Skunk still very annoyed for disturbing his "meditating". Knowing Skunk, he won't leave Panda be till he knows what Skunk wants.

Panda sighed in defeat and said, "Skunk, what is it you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you something, Master." Skunk replied.

"Alright, but first, would you mind to get off me" Skunk did what Panda instructed and got off of him. Panda then got himself off the ground and sat back on his log. Getting comfortable Panda was finally ready to talk, "Ok, what's on your mind little Skunk?"

"Master Panda.," Skunk is now starting to feel nervous about asking this, "Um… have ever left the valley before, you know like went out to the world?"

"Hmm, this is the first time I've been asked this," Panda replied. "So tell me, what made you interested about traveling?"

"Well, I never thought about it till now… I mean the Valley is great and all, but there is probably more to see out there." Skunk then waited for Panda to say "that it's too dangerous, to go off some where you don't know," but it didn't come to that.

"I see young one," Panda gave a small smile to Skunk, "and I fully understand."

Surprised that Panda said that, like he was dreaming. Skunk finally said, "You do?"

"Of course, when I was your age I was an adventurous type as well." he chuckled to himself, "In fact I still remember the travels I went."

"Wow, really? Oh, can you tell me all about it?"

"Alright, young Skunk." Skunk was getting really excited to here about Panda's adventures. "Hmm… where should I begin? Ah, yes here was the time I went to-" While Panda was telling his travels to different places to skunk, his enemies are plotting an evil scheme from the Mountains.

XXXXXXXX

Baboon was pacing back and forth for as long he could tell, with an annoyed and bored look on his face. It has been several days ever since their last attack on the valley dwellers. After that Dragon order Baboon to attack the Valley by his command only. The only problem is that Dragon didn't order to attack for the last three days. Baboon growled, "How long till Dragon plans on attack the valley dwellers?" Baboon stopped his pacing and sat down on the huge rock, doing the impersonation of The Thinker, "I mean come on, it doesn't take 3 whole days to plan an attack, does it?" Baboon continued on with his ranting, "Maybe any minute now, Dragon has come up with a brilliant plan that will finally eradicate the valley dwellers. Yeah, that's it." A few minutes have passed, that's when he finally lost it. "Arrg, I can't take it anymore," Baboon half-yelled "I'm tired of waiting already! I wanna do something," he then jumped of the rock he was sitting on, started to move again, "I wanna hit something!"

Then it hit him. No seriously, something did hit him, it was a flying coconut that went directly straight in his face. The coconut came from where the ninja monkeys were playing a game, it was sort of similar to volleyball, but instead the ball is the coconuts. While they were playing one of them spiked the coconut out of bounds, then hit in Baboon's face. If you thought Baboon was angry before, it's not even close to how he's feeling now. He looked at the monkeys with great disdain and walked really slowly towards them, the monkeys started to back away slowly too with fear in their eyes. "At least one thing is settled," Baboon saying it very dark, "I have finally found something or something's…" he paused for a moment before straight to yelling his head off, "THAT I CAN HIT!!" This caused the monkeys to run away in screeching fear, knowing that they probably won't see the light of day.

Baboon started to chase after them till he heard a loud and thunderous voice from mountain. "BABOON, GET UP HERE NOW!!" the voice roared. This caused Baboon to stop in his tracks making him forget about the ninja monkeys for now. "Oh finally, something to do." Baboon said in an excited tone.

Baboon had finally gotten to Dragon's cave, where his icy prison is and Baboon's face full of excitement and joy. Baboon cleared his throat and saluted to Dragon like addressing to a general, "So Master, what brilliant plan of action will you take to get revenge on those Valley dwellers?" Baboon said in a respectful way. This caused Dragon to raise an eye brow for the way his servant is acting.

"Baboon, what I will have you doing has nothing to do with the Valley dwellers." Dragon replied.

A moment of silence was in the air till Baboon finally broke it. "WHAT!!" the sudden outburst caused Dragon to jump a little. "Oh come on! I have been waiting for three days to attack the Valley. And you tell me "it has nothing to do with the valley dwellers"; Baboon continued on with his ranting, "Well, let me tell you lizard lips that I have eno-" Baboon's ranting was interrupted by Dragon's fire breath, when Dragon stopped Baboon's fur was brunt to a crisp, his once white fur was black as night and cough out black smoke.

Dragon went near Baboon's face and said in an impatient tone, "Are you through?"

"Apparently, I am." Baboon replied he then shook his body to get all the soot off him till his fur was white again. "So if it isn't about the valley dwellers, then what is it about?"

"Pay attention because I will only say this once" Dragon instructed, "I want you to go to the Dark Forest to-" but was interrupted by Baboon.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hold on. The Dark Forest, I never heard of it before."

Dragon sighed. "That's because the Dark Forest is forbidden territory so it doesn't show on any map. Now if you don' mind. LET ME FINISH!!"

Baboon cringed in fear letting out a nervous tone, "Y-yes, master"

"Now where was I," Dragon paused for a moment till he'd remember what he was going to say, "Ah, yes now I remember. As I was saying, you and the monkeys go to the Dark Forest and locate the Temple of the Raccoonus."

"Who are they?" Baboon said, starting to lose track of things.

"The Raccoonus family was a very powerful group; they come back from ancient times. For you see Baboon, they have mastered over 10,000 techniques of kung-fu." Baboon was shocked to think that they have mastered that many techniques, but Dragon wasn't through yet, "They have also created over 100 fighting styles as well."

Baboon thought of something, _"If they were so great, then why is this the first time I have heard of it?"_

Dragon looked at Baboon looking totally confused right now, then Dragon surprised him, "I know what your thinking," Dragon caught Baboons attention, ""Why is this the first time you have heard of them?", Well let me tell you, their name was lost in time and only few believe them as a myth."

"Hmm, that makes sense" Baboon half lied, "Well, what's so important to find a temple that may-or-may not exist?" Still not sounding convinced.

"Their name maybe lost, but not their legacy" Dragon replied, "you see, they have logged their knowledge and existence in a scroll. In it contains on what I told you, the scroll is within the temple-"

Baboon interrupted again, but to finish Dragon's sentence, "And you want me to retrieve it, right."

"Exactly, now you may go." Baboon turned out the cave after he got permission to leave, but immediately stopped after hearing Dragon again, "Baboon, you better not disappoint me you know that I don't take disappointment well." Dragon warned.

"Yes, I know master. And don't worry I will deliver it personally." Baboon insured Dragon.

To be continued…


	2. Sneaking Out

The Art of Travel

Chapter 2

Story by: cartoonfanatic1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. Nor I do not own the name _Raccoonus_ it belongs to Sucker Punch Production. However, the story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

As the day went by, Panda was telling Skunk the many places he went. Skunk was surprised on how many places he went to, also the different people he met and became friends with them. Skunk's favorite part was when Panda went to a place known as Greenfield, where there were many beautiful flowers across its acres; it is also, the place where he saw Haley's Comet pass by, making it the most memorable of his journey. When Panda was finished, Skunk was now stoked about taking on traveling and seeing the world, so Skunk asked him if he could go out on an adventure like that and Pandas answer was…

"No." Panda simply stated. Skunk knew it was too good to be true.

Skunk groaned to his response, "Aww, why not?"

"Little Skunk, the out-side world may have splendid sights and opportunities in them, but it's still dangerous, you won't know what kind of trouble you'll be getting into." Panda replied.

"Ha, well if I do run into trouble I'll just use my kung-fu skills," Skunk said while punching and kicking an imaginary enemy, "to kick their butts, HYAH!" Skunk jumped up to do a flying kick, till Panda caught him by a leg and holding Skunk upside-down.

"Skunk, you are a gifted fighter, but you would probably face an opponent that is more powerful… maybe more powerful then me." Panda said grimly.

Skunk was surprised that Panda said this; to even admit it he must be serious. Panda gently put Skunk down on the ground, there was an awkward silence till Skunk broke it, "Really, some one more powerful then you"

"It's a possibility that it could happen. Just forget about traveling for now," Panda let out a small chuckle, "when you're older you can go wherever you desire." Panda got off of his log and began to walk away.

"Oh yeah, how long will that be?" Skunk said in a sort of sarcastic tone.

"Maybe five or ten years," Panda said, Skunk knew it means _you can't go until I say so_ in Pandas language, "but don't worry it will happen eventually."

Skunk watched as Panda went away till he couldn't see him anymore, just when Panda was gone Skunk let out a mischievous chuckle saying, "Oh, it'll happen alright." wearing a sly grin on his face and went to do who-knows-what he's doing.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the mountain, Baboon was preparing his troops to the Dark Forest, a place that he hardly knows about and is taking precautions before searching for this scroll Dragon wants. His army was all lined up are waiting for Baboons orders. For strange reason, if any, he was wearing a hat that is similar to Napoleon's. He was pacing around till at a complete stop and face-forward towards his army, Baboon has finally spoken, "Alright monkeys today we have a very important mission," Baboon pulled out a map out of his pocket (if he has any) and unrolled it and showed it to the monkeys, "We have to find the Temple of the Raccoonus which is located in the Dark Forest which is about a mile from the valley. Once we've reach the temple we have to get a scroll that might help not only Dragon but to us. Now before we take off, does anyone have a question?" One of the ninja monkey raised his hand, Baboon acknowledge him, "Yes, what is your question?" the monkey started to chatter; oddly Baboon knows what he is saying, "No, you can't have my hat." Baboon said in an annoyed tone. "Does anyone else have question," A bunch of ninja monkeys raised their hands, "that doesn't involve my hat?" all of them put their hands down, Baboon sighed, "Well, if anyone doesn't have a question…then let's move out!" Baboon ordered and the monkeys started to hoot and chatter.

XXXXXXXXX

Nighttime had raised the Valley quickly, with the full moonlight to brighten the darkness around there with its reflection in the lake, by at this time most of the animals are asleep. Skunk on the other hand was awake at this time but made it look like he was asleep. He had packed already the things he needed to start his exploration around the forest. Realizing he can't go to different places yet, so he decide to make do with other parts of the valley he hasn't seen yet starting with the forest. He was waiting for Panda to sleep so he can sneak out and be on his way, when he heard snoring Skunk grabbed his stuff and quickly and quietly walked down the path leading to the forest.

It has been a while since Skunk went to the forest, so most of the forest he didn't recognize, but how could you tell there are a lot of trees! He went through the bush and his pack got caught in it. Skunk groaned at this misfortune and started to yank it out of the bush making a lot of rustling noises. After he got it out of the bush, he started to go on his way.

All seems fine till he was ambushed by two dark looking figures, but it was so dark Skunk couldn't see who he was up against. He tired to fight back but both figures pinned him face-down on the ground. Skunk flinched a little waiting for them to finish him when… he heard the figures voices which sound bizarrely familiar.

"Skunk?" both figures said.

XXXXXXXX

The scene changes to a different part of the forest that is close to Skunk areas, where Fox and Rabbit are walking down a path, just to the side of Skunk's and seem to have a conversation.

"Argh, I don't know why Pandy has put me on guard duty with _you_." Rabbit grumbled.

"Well, _someone_ has to keep an eye on you from falling asleep after the first hour of guard duty." Fox stated. Fox then form a grin, "Besides, I thought you would enjoy my company." She said in a slight flirting voice.

Rabbit scoffed, "Yeah right, why would I enjoy being with a girl?" he asked.

Normally Fox would be ticked of at that comment, but she thought of something to make Rabbit a little nervous. Fox giggled, "Well for starters; we are out here, all alone, in the dark, no one around to see." Fox said in a seductive tone close to Rabbit's ear. Rabbit jumped a little and started to back away a few steps, knowing where this is going with Rabbit blushing beet-red.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Rabbit said like he is trying to act tough.

"Uh-huh, of course you don't," Fox said chuckling to herself, "Now come on we still have t- huh?" She stopped speaking for a moment, for that Rabbit and Fox heard rustling noises coming from the left side of the path.

Forgetting their conversation, they quietly approach a bush to hide and see who was their, they see one figure, but it was dark so they don't know who it was, and it also seems that he is trying to pry off something from the bush.

"Who do you think is that," Rabbit whispered to Fox, "is it a ninja monkey?"

"I don't know there is only one of them." Fox replied quietly. The figure had finished prying the thing out then starts to walk away.

"Let's ambush him." Rabbit suggested.

"No, we can't just leap before we look; we have to know who were dealing with." Fox argued backed.

"Fine you can stay here and do that, but I'm attacking" Rabbit said. Fox sighed and went along with Rabbit, with a feeling that this wasn't a good idea. "Alright on the count of 3, 1…," the figure was almost close them, "2…," the figure was now in range, "3!" Both Fox and Rabbit leapt out of the bush and wrestled the figure down the ground and they were surprised on who it was.

"Skunk?" Fox and Rabbit said simultaneously.


	3. Discovered and Tension Rising

The Art of Travel

Chapter 3

Story by: cartoonfanatic1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

"Skunk?" Fox and Rabbit said simultaneously.

Rabbit and Fox were indeed were surprised that it was Skunk who they attacked. They figured that Skunk is up to something especially since it he is out here in this time of night, they were still on top of him with his body was still planted to the ground. "Skunk, what are you doing here?" Fox asked.

"It's kind of hard for me to tell you, with you guys on me." Skunk said. Fox and Rabbit quickly got off him, with Rabbit helping him up from the ground.

"Alright, I'll ask you again, what are you doing here Skunk?" Fox said, "You know it's late, you should be asleep"

Skunk was in a tight situation and trying to come up with a good explanation, "I know, but I was…I was…I was going to the bathroom," Skunk stuttered, "yeah that it, I was going to the bathroom" Skunk laughed nervously.

"Oh really," Fox said, not sounding convinced, "Well then, what's in the bag?" Fox asked.

"Uh, toilet paper." Skunk said nervously. He knew they were not buying it, their not that stupid.

"Squirt, I have heard lame excuses before but," Rabbit chuckled lightly, "this one takes the cake. Now either you tell us what's going on or I crack your head open like an egg!" Rabbit threatened as he began to crack his knuckles.

Realize that he has been caught, he might as well come clean, and I mean, come on the bathroom that would have worked on Pig! "Ok, you've got me, I'll admit it. I was just wanted to go to the forest to look around." Skunk said.

Both Rabbit and Fox gave Skunk confused look, why would Skunk see the forest. Fox finally spoken, "Why would you want to?"

XXXXXXXX

Skunk told Rabbit and Fox everything that Panda told him about his travels from place to place. He also told them since he is too young to go out to the world by himself; he decided to explore the rest of the valley starting with the forest.

"That would explain why you're doing this," Fox stated then her tone change from stating to scolding, "but that gives you no reason to leave without telling us."

"I know, and I'm truly sorry," Skunk sounded sincere, he then looked down the ground, "you want me to go back, right?" Skunk said in a disappointed tone, he really wanted to go.

Fox looked at him, starting to feel bad for him. Skunk has been raised here; you cannot help but to wonder what the outside world like. Fox sighed, "Look Skunk, although I am upset that you tried to leave the without our consult," Fox took in a deep breath, "but since this is important to you, you can go." Both Rabbit and Skunk looked at Fox surprised that she is letting Skunk go.

"Really?" Skunk said with hope, with his eyes sparkling.

"But, I and Rabbit are coming with you." Fox added. Skunk then charged at Fox and gave her a hug, Fox was surprised at this, but return the gesture.

"Thanks Fox." Skunk said.

"Don't mention it." Fox said. It was a nice moment until Rabbit broke it.

"What?!" Rabbit yelled, "Why you're dragging me into this?" Fox broke out of the hug and turned towards to Rabbit.

"Well we can't just let Skunk go by himself," Fox pointed out, "and if something were to happen to Skunk, we're the ones held responsible for him, especially we're on guard duty."

Rabbit crossed his arms and turned his back from them, "I hate it when you make a point." Rabbit grunted.

"So then it's settled, we're going." Fox stated and turned to Skunk. "Now we will only be doing this for an hour, after that then were done."

"Okay, that fair. Oh, and just to be careful," Skunk reached inside his bag and pulled out a ball of yarn, "we'll tie this to a tree, to go back where we started so we won't get lost."

"Hmm, as much as I hate to say this, but I am really impressed squirt." Rabbit commented.

"Yeah, you really thought this through, haven't you?" Fox said sounded equally impressed.

"Well I had a lot of time to plan on this." Skunk said bashfully, "Well we won't get anywhere by standing, so lets go." As he tied the yarn to a tree, Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit set off, unknowing the things that lie ahead.

XXXXXXXX

30 minutes later…

XXXXXXXX

Back to Baboon, he and his platoon of ninja monkeys were already in the Dark Forest. It was true to its name, it barely showed even the glimmer of light, for the trees were blocking its radiance, although the trees looked like their dead. Luckily, for them they have brought lanterns along with them, but made them wish they had not. The trees themselves was just as creepy as its darkness, they all look like scary faces like those that they see on jack-'o-lanterns on Halloween. Not wanting to go any further one of the ninja monkeys tapped Baboon in the back gesturing to Baboon, "No we're not leaving," Baboon said to his platoon, "we have to get that scroll for Dragon, otherwise we'll be grilled simians. Now hurry up the faster we do this the faster we get out."

Baboon really wants to get this scroll immediately, so he could be on Dragon's good side. There were many failed attempts on missions, that Dragon doubts their skills, and if they succeed Dragon might go easy on them. Now all they have to do is find the temple only problem is…their lost. The map they are using led them to a dead end.

"What the? We're not supposed to be here, the directions said to go- wait a minute." Baboon said as he got a closer look at the map, it was upside-down, Baboon laughed nervously, clearly embarrassed as he turn to his platoon, "Um, there has been a slight change of direction, so we go that way." He said while pointing at a direction, while the rest of the monkeys groaned.

XXXXXXXX

Same time as Baboon…

XXXXXXXX

Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit continued to walk in the forest, but they did not realize that they are in the Dark Forest, and it made it harder for them to get through.

"Ugh, it's so dark, I can't see a thing." Rabbit complained, "When did it get so dark all of the sudden?"

"I think I have a lantern in my back pack, hold on let me check." Skunk said, they stopped for a minute and waited for Skunk to get the lantern. Skunk had finally found it, and lit it up reveal the darkness.

"That's much better, now we can se- whoa." Rabbit stopped talking after seeing a tree that has a scary looking face, "Ha, now that's a face only a mother could love." Rabbit commented.

"This place is creepy, maybe we should go back." Fox suggested while she is rubbing her arms as if it gotten colder.

"Why, you scared?" Rabbit said in a very spooky voice.

"No, I just have a bad feeling, that's all." Fox stated.

Rabbit scoffed, "Yeah, right." They continued to walk the path, but unknowing they're being watched by some shadow.

XXXXXXXX

15 minutes later…

XXXXXXXX

Even though they have been walking almost an hour, but their surroundings looked like they haven't got anywhere at all.

"Um, guys we should really go back." Fox said.

"What makes you say that?" Skunk asked.

"I think we're being watched." Fox answered. Rabbit groaned and rolled his eyes, as if to respond to her answer. Fox saw this gesture.

"Hey, I saw that." Fox pointed out.

"What?" Rabbit said acting nonchalant.

"You got something to say to me, don't you?" Fox accused.

"No, I don't." Rabbit said flatly.

"Yes, you do. Look if you got something to say to me, say it to my face." Fox demanded.

"Fine, you're over-reacting." Rabbit answered.

"Over-reacting!" Fox half-yelled.

"Yeah, you girls always over-react on things." Rabbit commented. Oh, that tears it, it was one thing that Fox can take from Rabbit is comments about her, but when he mentions about sexist comments from Rabbit, has gone way too far.

"You want some of this!" Fox said while moving close to his face holding up a fist. Rabbit's face close to her with your challenging me look.

"I've been begging for it." Rabbit growled.

Skunk knows where this is going because once they start arguing, mostly nothing can stop them. He tried to reason with them, but… "Um guys, lighten up the tension around here." Skunk said.

Both Fox and Rabbit turned to Skunk and yelled, "Stay out of this!" it was already too late. Now he is going to hear non-stop of arguing.

Skunk has been hearing non-stop bickering for five minutes already from Rabbit and Fox, watching them argue so much he's thirsty. He remembered that they passed a river a while ago. Skunk got a cup from his bag and went to the path where the river was. "If you guys need me, I'll be near the river." Skunk said to Fox and Rabbit, which was a waste of breath for him, by the looks of it they didn't hear him, their bickering blocked of his voice.

Skunk walked down the path where the river was, when he saw it he rushed towards it and began to drink. Just as he was finished, he turned and saw something amazing he let out a small "Wow" and started to run back to his friends and bring them to the place he saw.


	4. Trapped

The Art of Travel

Chapter 4

Story by: cartoonfanatic1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. The story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

Back to Fox and Rabbit, they were still arguing about the sexist issue. "Why can't you just admit that girls are just as good as guys?" Fox asked.

"Girls only have brains, while guys have brains and brawn." Rabbit answered very smugly.

"Yeah, when their not together in the same person." Fox commented. Rabbit was about to answer back, but was interrupted by Skunk's voice.

"Hey guys!" he said in the distance, Fox and Rabbit forgetting their argument, turned to where Skunk's voice came from and they see him running towards them, he looked like he was out of breath. He had finally approached, and said, "You… have to… come and… see what… I've found." Skunk was panting every word, so they didn't hear him clearly.

"Slow down Skunk. Now take a deep breath, and tell us clearly, what are you saying?" Fox said. Skunk did on what she instructed, and took one huge breath and started to hold it. His face started to turn blue. "Okay, Skunk you can breathe now!" Fox yelled. He released the held breath; his face was turning back to its normal color.

"Thanks. Come on I saw something really amazing, I want you to see." Skunk said excitedly as he began to run back the path, "It's over here!" he shouted to them, Fox and Rabbit looked at each other and began to catch up with Skunk.

Fox and Rabbit was able to catch up with Skunk, he had stopped near the river. "Skunk what did you see?" Fox asked.

Skunk responded by pointing at a direction. Fox and Rabbit turned to the place he was pointing at; both of their eyes widen in amazement and let out a small "Whoa". Before them, they see a huge temple about 4-6 stories high, of the entire forest this place has the most moon light, the trees weren't not around to block its radiance. From the distance, it had two statues each holding a still-burning torch.

"Wow, what is this place?" Skunk said in astonishment.

"It sure is beautiful." Fox commented, "We can see the light now."

"Let's check it out." Skunk said and started to walk towards the temple with Rabbit and Fox following.

XXXXXXXX

Back with the monkeys, after many minutes which felt like hours passed, they have finally found the temple. "Finally, we have found this stupid place." Baboon said in an irritated tone. He has been searching for the temple and really had a hard time; with hitting dead-ends, almost got sunk by quick sand, he even has a sick ninja monkey who ate a poisonous mushroom curious on what it taste like. Now that he is close to his goal he might as well finish it quick. But Baboon knows that it won't be easy, especially the kind of day he is having.

He turned to his troops, "Alright monkeys something this big must have the thing we're looking for, but be warned something this valuable must have traps set up for any thieves they may have tried to take it. So you have to-" Baboon stopped to see that the ninja monkeys in front of him, weren't looking at him, "Oi, what are you staring at?" he asked the ninja monkeys. They started to chatter to Baboon and pointing at something. Baboon turned to the thing they are pointing at revealing three figures near the temple; they were the three animals he knows too well. "The valley dwellers!" Baboon was shocked to see his enemies at the temple, "What are they doing here?" he asked himself.

Then something clicked in his mind, he gasped, "They must've spied on us after not attacking them for three days." he gasped again, "They must have heard the discussion of Dragon and now they know about the scroll," he said in a frightened voice, "and if they get it Dragon will-" Baboon stopped and thought of something, "Wait a minute, this is good, this is real good." Baboon said in a sinister voice while rubbing his hands together. The ninja monkey looked at the one next to him, to see if he knows what happened to Baboon, he merely shrugged his shoulders; they were confused, first he was panicking and the next he's fine. What is wrong with Baboon?

He turned to his ninja monkeys, "Don't you get it, we let the valley dwellers enter the temple, they activate all the traps for us, and we can get through it with ease. And as a bonus, they get eliminated from the traps. It's so perfect, now all we have to do is wait." Baboon said.

XXXXXXXX

As Skunk and his friends reached the top of the temple where the entrance is, it was resembled as a raccoon's head. Skunk approached the entrance and tried to open it, he grunted in effort trying to open the door, his attempt failed. "Rabbit lend me a hand here." Skunk asked. Rabbit came and assisted Skunk, together both pulled with all their might they've manage to get it open. Then they including Fox entered the temple.

When they were inside, they started to look around, it's a huge room lit by torches, it has mostly pots and weapons, and in the middle of the room has a mural of raccoons each different variety. "Wow, what is this place?" Skunk wondered.

"A place where you shouldn't be." a voice out of nowhere. Startled; Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit looked around to see where the voice came from their eyes were placed at a moving figure that appeared out of nowhere. He was a raccoon, he was about Skunk's height, his whole fur was gray, but his hands, feet and his mask-like eyes were black. His tail was kind of like Fox's but it has gray and black strips with the tip at the end of his tail was black. His eyes were giving a cold-and-dark glare at them. There was a huge silence till Skunk broke it.

"Um hi, my name is Skunk." Skunk introduced hoping to lighten up this meeting, "And this is Fox and Rabbit," he gestured to them in the back, "so who are you?"

He was silent for a moment till he finally spoke, "My name is of no importance." he said in an emotionless tone, he then started to walk towards the wall, "Accounting that you won't live long enough to find out." He then stops near the wall and place his hand on a tile.

Skunk and his friends got confused looks on their faces. "What are you talking ab-" Skunk didn't finish what he was saying for the floor had opened, sending Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit down with their screams being heard from falling, then their screams became distant. The floor flipped back up after it dropped its load. The raccoon then came near the spot where the trick floor was looking down on it. "Thieves, they think they can come here and take away my families secrets, they have another thing coming." He talked to himself then he gave a smirk, "Well they won't be able to get through the three chambers alive." He then paused for a moment, "Although I can't be too careful."

He then walked to the wall again, and pressed a different tile. Another room revealed itself, in front of him, and causally walked in. This room was different then the other one, in it was a white room and instead of an orange colored flame torch, it was a blue color. In it was no special then the other room, but contains a huge scroll at the end of the room. He approached the scroll and lightly placed his hand on it, he then muttered something, "Don't worry… mom… dad." He said softly, "I won't let anyone take away our secrets…" he continued, "I promise you I'll protect it… with my life." He said in full of emotion, with tears dripping out of his eyes and dropped on the ground.

XXXXXXXX

_Basement level_

XXXXXXXX

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Three screams can be heard from a far; seem to be getting louder and closer. In order they fell in Rabbit, Skunk, and then Fox, they came out of a hole. Luckily, they have landed on white colored sand. Even though it cushioned their landing, they still got hurt; they were moaning in pain and getting back to the waking world. Each of them; Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit slowly getting up and began to relax their selves.

"Ow, that was a long way down." Skunk groaned, as he began to stretch.

"I'm gonna feel this tomorrow." Fox moaned, as she was massaging her aching body.

"When I, ow, get my hands on that kid, ugh, I will make him regret, ooh, for doing that." Rabbit said as he began to crack his joints back in his body.

Forgetting his soreness, Skunk began to move, "I wonder who that was?" he asked.

"I don't care who he is," Rabbit said, "all I know is that he is going to be in a world of hurt when I'm through with him." Fox wanted to respond but she is still sore from that crash landing to say anything for now. All of the sudden the room began to shake.

"Um, why is the ground shaking?" Skunk wondered.

"I'll tell you why, the walls are closing in!" Rabbit yelled. The walls began to move closer, as Fox, Rabbit, and Skunk ran to the walls, with Rabbit on one side, Fox and Skunk at the other each of them trying to hold it back.

To be continued...


	5. Meeting New Faces

The Art of Travel

Chapter 5

Story by: cartoonfanatic1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

Back with Skunk and his friends, they are really in a tight situation. The walls in the room started to close in on each other with them in it. The walls started to move an inch every minute that passes. Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit were in the middle of the room watching as the walls move closer.

"Great, of all the ways to die, we're going die flat as pancakes." Rabbit said, as if he said the magic word the walls suddenly popped out metal spikes.

"Way to go, Rabbit. Why don't you say that the spikes have poison on them too?" Fox said sarcastically.

Skunk knew that if they do not find a way out of here, they would end up like Swiss cheese. Then Skunk thought of something, hoped it might work. He started to feel around the wall; Fox and Rabbit notice this, both gave Skunk confused looks.

"Skunk, what are you doing?" Fox asked.

"I feeling for a button of some-sort maybe it might open a secret entrance or something." He said.

"Squirt, the person up there is trying to kill us," Rabbit stated, "I doubt that he would leave a secret passage for us to escape."

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything." Skunk said.

"Rabbit, lets just do this, it's our only hope." Fox said as she too feeling around the wall.

"Oh fine," Rabbit groaned in defeat, "I just hope you're right about this." Rabbit began to fell around the wall as well.

All of them were feeling the wall, with the two walls themselves started to come closer. They were hoping that one of them found the switch because every second wasted is closer to their doom. Then Skunk felt a loose tile, he knew that they are save and pressed it. A secret entrance opened up which was fortunate for them… but there was one problem, the way out is too high for them to reach, and the wall is 15 inches close to squish them

"Great, our only way out is fifteen feet high." Rabbit said, clearly that they are doomed, "How were supposed to get out now?"

__

13 inches closer…

Fox was looking at her surroundings, looking a way to find a way out, looking from the secret entrance to the closing wall spikes. Then it finally hit her, she has found a solution. She started to climb the metal spikes and called out Rabbit and Skunk, "Guys climb up the spikes quick, it's our only hope!" as she began to climb towards the secret passage with Rabbit and Skunk following behind.

__

11 inches…

Fox was able to climb out and went in the secret entrance. She then helped Rabbit up into the secret entrance.

__

9 inches…

Just as Rabbit made it, Skunk was about close to the entrance, he hit a snag; one of the backpack straps was stuck on a spike. Skunk was struggling to remove it, with Fox and Rabbit helping him.

__

6 inches…

Time already wasted to get the strap off the spike. With the walls closing in fast, Skunk removed the bag off his back letting it fall on the ground. As Skunk grabbed the edge of the entrance, both Fox and Rabbit grabbed his hands.

__

3 inches…

Both pulled Skunk up to the entrance, all of them were nearly out of breath after that narrow escape. "Phew, that was close." Skunk relief, but he did not know that his tail was still inside the closing walls, Fox notice this with her eyes widened.

"Skunk, your tail!" She yelled. Skunk gave her a confused look before looking behind him; he yelped and quickly pulled his tail away from the closing walls. After that, the place started to shake and came to a complete stop. They were looking at each other before falling down on their backs tired.

XXXXXXXX

__

15 minutes later...

XXXXXXXX

Baboon and the ninja monkeys were waiting outside the temple letting their "plan" take action. They purposely let the valley dwellers inside the temple to trigger all the traps so they can get through with ease.

"Okay, I think we've waited long enough, let's move!" Baboon ordered, but not what he had expected. All of the ninja monkeys started to charge the temple started to hoot and chatter very loudly, "No, you idiots, don't just barge in there like maniacs!" but it was too late they have already reached the temple making noises. Baboon groaned at the lack of listening to direct orders and ran after them.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the temple, the raccoon was still in the room where the scroll was, he heard a loud racket outside the temple. It kept getting louder and closer. "What the heck is going on?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes relaxing himself, before opening them again, his body started to vanish in to thin air, he was using the cloaking technique. Once he was invisible, he pressed a tile near the scroll, the wall flipped over with the scroll switching to the false wall, hiding the scroll. Since that was taken care of, he walked outside in his invisible form, to see who had come here.

He was surprised to see a lot of monkeys; mostly all of them are black with white raccoon-like mask and the last monkey was the biggest of all, his fur was white, and his face was pink with a red nose. "This is not good," the raccoon thought, "I can't activate the traps yet since I just used it, it needs more time to get ready." He hid behind the pot, where most of the weapons were held. He materialized himself and grabbed a Bo staff, "Looks like I have to do this the hard way." He said quietly as he stepped out of his hiding place and confronted Baboon and the ninja monkeys, face-to-face.

Baboon was yelling at his army for disobeying his orders, but stopped to see the kid-raccoon facing them. At first he was surprised to see someone else here, but he realized that this might be the last one of the Raccoonus family. "Well, well, well, look who we have here boys, the last of the Raccoonus bloodline." The raccoon was shocked to know that he was the last one of his family.

"How did you know I was the last one?" he asked.

"My sources told me that; the Raccoonus family was out of the picture a long time ago." Those words were like a knife and stabbed his heart, tears threatening to come out of his eyes, but he was able to shake it off. "But to my surprise, to see you here. That gives me to believe that you are one of them."

At first he wasn't going to answer, but he might as well, "That right, my name is Raccoon and I'm the last one of the Raccoonus clan." He said politely, "And since we're into introductions, you might as well tell who you guys are.

"Well, you can call me Baboon, and this is my ninja monkey army." Baboon gestured to the monkeys behind him, who are waving at Raccoon, "Now that's out of the way, tell us where you keep the scroll" Baboon now said in a serious tone.

"What scroll?" Raccoon said acted that he didn't know anything.

"Don't play dumb with me. We know you have what we're looking for and we want it now." Baboon demanded.

Raccoon scoffed, "Please like I'm going to give my families sacred treasure to a bunch of flea-ridden primates."

"Hey, we groom once a week!" Baboon taken offense.

Raccoon's face became serious, "If you want it…" Raccoon then started to twirl around his Bo staff and slammed it to the ground, "you'll have to get through me."

Baboon smirked, thinking "easy out", "Shouldn't take more than five minutes." Baboon then pointed at Raccoon, "Monkeys, attack!" as ordered the ninja monkeys charged towards Raccoon, who charged forward as well.

XXXXXXXX

The scene changes to Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit who were lying down on their backs resting after their "life-death" experience. Rabbit was the first one to get up and started to move. "Okay, forget hurting the kid," Rabbit said softly, before changing his voice to very loud, "I will kill him!"

Fox heard him say this and started to get up, "Rabbit, calm down." Fox said. Rabbit turned to her.

"Calm down." Rabbit laughed, "If you didn't realize what just happened, well let me tell you…" Rabbit said in a nice voice before switching to yelling his head off, "WE NEARLY DIED!!"

Fox got off the ground and came face-to-face with Rabbit, "You don't have to yell!" she yelled at Rabbit almost knocking him down. She sighed in frustration and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Look Rabbit, I know we were nearly killed, but what matters is that we are all safe for now." She said solemnly.

"Ah, I guess you're right." Rabbit said softly.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving if we're ever want to get out of this place." She said as she led towards the hall with Rabbit and Skunk who had just gotten up, they understand their situation and carefully watched their surroundings.

XXXXXXXX

__

2nd floor level…

XXXXXXXX

Fox, Rabbit, and Skunk already reached the second level of the temple, surprisingly they haven't run into any traps, but that is not going to distract them. This next room they've entered was huge. Most of the room was filled with water in the middle, the only places for land is the front and back of the room, and the floating platforms; each 5 feet of length and 6 feet of width. There was about 20 or 30 platforms in the room and at the end of the room was the exit.

"Hey, there's the exit." Skunk pointed out, "Let's go." Skunk ran to jump on one of the platforms, but was stopped by Rabbit who grabbed his tail. "Hey!" he yelled annoyed, Skunk does not like it when someone grabbed his tail.

"Whoa easy there squirt. This is way too easy." Rabbit said, "They just wouldn't place a door and let us go, it's probably another trap."

Skunk thought of this for a moment realizing he was right, "Maybe you right, but what are we supposed to do?" Skunk asked. They were thinking away to get out of here, till they here screeching. They were looking around to see what was making that noise, and then they see something or something's by the water. "What was that?!" Skunk yelled.

As if his question was answered, out of the water came out three strange green looking fishes. They have a piranha-like jaw with two-sharp teeth showing at the bottom, they also have three tails. Each of them landed on different platforms and appeared to be standing on their two of the three tails.

"Ew, what are those things?" Rabbit said in disgust while pointing at the strange creatures.

One of them spoked in a gargled voice, "We are the Sahagin's, we were imprisoned here a long time ago by the raccoons."

Then the other one spoke in the same voice as the other one, " They kept us in this place to take out anyone who made it past the first room. Which by the way is not a bad deal actually."

The Valley animals has confused looks on their faces, Fox spoked first, "What do mean by that?"

Then the last one of the Sahagins spoke, he chuckled, "The ones that made it out is our dinner!" he said in a sinister voice.

To put it lightly, they were shocked if they don't make it out of this room they'll become morsels. Rabbit stepped up with a cocky grin on his face, "Well, I have something that might fill you up," he said as he cracked his knuckles, "a knuckle sandwich, HYAH!" He jumped up and did a flying kick on the first Sahagin.

To be continued...


	6. The Deal and Brawls

The Art of Travel

Chapter 6

Story by: cartoonfanatic1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

Authors Note: Since the Sahagin's don't have names they are going to have numbers like this: S1, S2, and S3.

P.S. This is my first time doing a battle scene, so it might or might-not be eventful, so if it is or is not, tell me. Oh, and thank you cardromeforce and mammal-mage for the reviews. Really appreciate it.

XXXXXXXX

"Well, I have something that might fill you up," Rabbit said as he cracked his knuckles, "a knuckle sandwich, HYAH!" He jumped up and did a flying kick on S1. S1 shot out a water bullet at Rabbit, it had made a direct hit on him and send him back to where he was once was. Skunk and Fox were shocked at this, the Sahagin shot out water doing some damage to Rabbit, and they have figured that it won't be easy defeating them. They helped him up. "Ah, that hurts!" he said as he rubbed the spot where the bullet-like water hit him.

S1 cackled, "We may be slow on land, but it doesn't mean that we're not strong on land neither." S1 raised his fin, signaling the other two Sahagins, both jumped off the plat forms and into the water. Both were swimming really fast towards the valley animals, both of them shot out of the water and grabbed both Skunk and Rabbit.

"What the?!" Skunk and Rabbit shouted as S3 and S2 grabbed them and jumped back to the water with them.

Fox gasped, "Skunk! Rabbit!" She was about to jump in to help them, but was stopped by another shot of water that almost hit her, it had made a small dent on the ground. She looked up and saw S1 laughing.

"Now, now little lady. Let them have their fun, while we take care of business." He said as he dipped his mouth in the water and drank it. He lifted his head up and launched another water gun at Fox. She reacted, jumped high over the water bullet, and landed on the floating platform near him. The platform bobbed up and down after her landing. She pulled out her fans and got into her fighting stance. S1 shot out another water bullet at Fox, but she blown a gust of wind at it and reflected it back at him and made direct contact.

S1 growled at her when she gave a smirk after hitting him with his own attack. He shot another one, but this time Fox dodged it and send a strong gust of wind at him sending him straight to the wall, he screeched from the impact and land straight into the water. Fox was looking at her surroundings knowing that he is in his territory, he could be anywhere. She looked from her left then right for her opponent, then S1 attacked her from behind to hit her with the fin, but she grabbed it and threw him towards a platform. He slowly got up and shot another water bullet at her.

XXXXXXXX

While Fox was handling the Sahagin's leader, Rabbit and Skunk had their own problems. Both were dragged under water and started to lose air, they were struggling to break free from their hold, but to no avail. Then they used the back of their heads to hit the Sahagin's head letting them go. Both swam up to the surface to get oxygen back into their systems, and then they swam back down to handle the two Sahagins.

Rabbit swam towards S2 and tried to punch him, but S2 quickly evaded and whacked Rabbit with its fin. S2 dashed at Rabbit and tried to bite him, but Rabbit barely dodged it, but it is not stopping S2. Rabbit knew that he wasn't much of a water fighter, so he stands little chance but it isn't stopping him. S2 swam at Rabbit again to get another bite at him, but Rabbit dodge at the last minute and grabbed the Sahagin's tails and spun him around. Rabbit did these five times till he let go, sending him up to the surface. Rabbit swam back up, taking a deep breath and climb on a platform. He shook himself dry.

"Alright, you freak-of-nature, I'm at my turf now so come out and fight like a man… uh, fish that walks on land…whatever, lets fight!" S2 came out of the water and shot a water bullet at Rabbit, he jumped towards S2 and gave a round-house kick on S2, and both landed on separate platforms. Rabbit gestured to S2 to "bring it on" and both continued fighting.

XXXXXXXX

Skunk was still underwater fighting the third Sahagin, he must admit, the training he got from Panda and Mr. Fish has proven useful. Although underwater fighting isn't his strongest suit, but that's not slowing him down.

Skunk swam up to get air and went back down to face S3. S3 jetted through the water attempting to get a bite on Skunk, but he evaded him and gave a right jab on S3. S3 screeched in pain, but he shook it off and continued at Skunk. He whacked Skunk with its fin knocking him off balance then lashed his tail at Skunk. Skunk recovered from the attack and took the chance and grabbed S3 tail. And started to spin him around, and slammed him on the wall. S3 gave on finally screech before being unconscious with dizzy swirls from his eyes. Then Skunk swam back up to the surface.

XXXXXXXX

S1 and S2 are both on the same platform, firing six shots of water bullets each at Rabbit and Fox, who are dodging all of them. After six shots, they dipped their heads in the water and drank quickly before doing the same routine. Fox studied this for a while, "Hmm, it seems that they have a limit of shots in them and they need to refill to do it again. So all we have to do is exhaust their water then we can knock them out." She thought, and then turned to Rabbit, who turned to her, both thinking the same thing, they nodded at each other.

Both jump at each platform dodging two shots each, after the sixth shot, both Rabbit and Fox jumped up into the air, both did flying kicks towards the Sahagins. The Sahagins screeched in pain and send flying towards the wall, both sank into the water unconscious with dizzy swirls from their eyes. Both Fox and Rabbit jumped off the platform and landed near the exit. Both smirked at each other and high-five one another.

"Um, a little help."

Fox and Rabbit looked down at the water seeing Skunk floating in the water. Both of them reached down and grab one arm each and pulled him out, when he was finally out he was dripping wet. Skunk shook off the water from his fur, but the results… his fur fluffed up. Fox and Rabbit stared for a while, before laughing their heads off at Skunk. Skunk gave an annoyed look at his friends.

"That is a nice look for you, Skunk." Rabbit joked as he continued laughing.

"Oh ha ha, very funny guys." Skunk said sarcastically.

Fox laughing calm down a bit, "I'm sorry, Skunk." She giggled, "Here let me help." She said as she pulled out one fan. Fox waved it, giving a strong but gentle gust and blew it at Skunk. Skunk was now dried up and his fur was now returned back to normal.

"Thanks, Fox." Skunk said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Fox replied. Then they proceeded to the door to the next level.

XXXXXXXX

Back with Raccoon, he was fighting off a platoon of ninja monkeys. He had already defeated 20 of them, but he knew he can't keep up forever.

Raccoon kicked off a ninja monkey that was on top of him and jump back up. One monkey punched at Raccoon, but he blocked it with his Bo staff. He then twirled his staff around; the ninja monkey's tail got caught by the Bo and went along for the ride. Then he launched the ninja monkey to a group of them, they collided with each other leaving a pile of monkeys. Then two monkeys ambushed him from the back and grabbed his arms, then held them in his back. Raccoon did a back-flip, till his arms are now in the front. Raccoon bashed the monkey's heads together knocking them out.

Baboon watched him fighting off his entire platoon. He growled at his defeated ninja monkeys. _"Come on, how hard is it to defeat a kid that has knowledge of the Raccoonus family techniques, with very powerful skills and moves?"_ he thought. Refusing to watch anymore he grabbed a Bo staff. "If you want something done right, you do it yourself." Baboon said as he confronted Raccoon.

"Alright ring-tail, up until now I've been really generous to you; to either hand over the scroll or be destroyed." Baboon said, "But my patience is wearing thin, so I will force you out of it, YAAH!" Baboon charged at Raccoon and slammed his Bo at him. But Raccoon blocked it; he then knocked the weapon out of Baboon's hands and thrust his Bo into Baboon's stomach.

Baboon clutched his stomach after the impact coughing and landed on one knee, as Raccoon jumped back two spaces getting position to attack. Baboon coughed a bit, "I must admit you raccoon's are quite skilled." Baboon said as he staggered back up.

Raccoon's composure didn't change and said, "I've been told that."

"I tell you what, I want to make a deal with you," Baboon negotiate, "but hear me out before deciding, so what do you say?"

Raccoon looked at him for a moment, he wasn't going to answer but he must at least know what he wants. He lowered his weapon, "I'm listening."

XXXXXXXX

_3rd floor level_

XXXXXXXX

After their battle against the mutant fishes: Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit walked to the next room. This room was different then the others, for it were really huge like a coliseum. The room was filled with a lot of destroyed practice dummies, but the only ones that weren't broken and most different were the four wooden dummies in the middle of the room. Each was lined up, and had different colors and weapons in front of them. One was blue with a pair of katana. Next to it was a purple one with a long wooden bo. Next to that was an orange one with a pair of nunchaku. And the last one was a red one with a pair of sai.

"This must be the last room." Fox said.

"It might but what kind of trap is waiting for us?" Skunk asked.

"I don't know," Rabbit replied, "but if this _is_ the last room it must be something big."

"Well all I see is nothing but junk."Skunk said about the practice dummies. As though Skunk has said the magic word the four colored dummies flinched, then started to shake. Then they started to move. "Um, I was just kidding." he said nervously, as the dummies started to walk, each picked up the weapons in front of them and got into their battle positions with the valley animals doing the same. Then they charged forward at each other.

To be continued...


	7. Training to the Death

The Art of Travel

Chapter 7

Story by: cartoonfanatic1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

Raccoon was listening to Baboon's proposal, he was telling him to join his side with a powerful being named Dragon. He also told Raccoon the deep grudge he has with the valley dwellers. He had tried to destroy them for quite some time, but many of their attempts to take over keeps on failing every time. Dragon believes that the scroll that Raccoon possesses could help him destroy the valley, along with the animals. Baboon was finishing up on what he was saying.

"And so that is why we need that scroll to defeat the valley dwellers." Baboon said, "You can keep your scroll, but we get to use it to train our army. Nevertheless, it also values you as well; you will be the new Sergeant of our soon-to-be-invincible army, so what do you say?"

Raccoon looked at him for a moment before saying, "Sorry, no deal."

"What?" Baboon yelled.

"I could care less on what your motives are or what you do to these 'valley dwellers'." Raccoon said with no emotion to his words, "All I care about is my family scroll with me protecting it, and me giving it to you…" he paused before shouting out, "GET REAL!"

Baboon growled, "Fine if that's the way you want it, we'll just take it by force. Monkeys attack!"

"Need more punishment, fine!" Raccoon yelled, as he lifted up his weapon with his foot, he then charged at them.

Five ninja monkeys surrounded Raccoon, than ran towards him, but he jumped up led them to crash into each other. Then Raccoon came down while spinning his Bo staff downwards at the ninja monkeys crashing into them, sending a shockwave to them spreading to different sides. He then turned to the rest of the ninja monkeys and Baboon. "Alright, who's next?" Raccoon asked in a demanding tone. Baboon growled at Raccoon before charging forward at him, Raccoon tried to thrust his weapon into Baboon's stomach, but this time he grabbed his staff lifting it with Raccoon.

Baboon sneered, "You think you can play the same dirty trick on me twice, you've got another thing coming." He then threw poor Raccoon to a wall.

"Ugh!" Raccoon grunted as he braced from impact from the wall. Raccoon tired to get up, but the only strength he can muster was to stand on one knee, he was panting very heavily, he had fought off too many monkeys to continue and being thrown into the wall didn't help much either. Baboon approached to Raccoon with two ninja monkeys following him with rope on one's hand. Baboon had a victorious grin on his face.

"Aw, tired are we?" Baboon mocked at the down raccoon. He received a glare from Raccoon; his head was then put down by one ninja monkey, while the second one was tying up his hands together in the back.

Raccoon growled at Baboon, "You may do your worse on me, but you'll never get that scroll from me." He said while emphasizing the 'never'. Baboon came close to Raccoon's face.

"We know, so since you won't hand it over willingly, we will turn this place inside-out just to find it." Baboon said then turned to his monkeys, "Alright monkeys search this entire place till we find that scroll leave no stone unturned." He ordered and most of the monkeys did what they were told, he then turned to the monkeys that tied up Raccoon, "Make sure you keep an eye on this one, we don't want any distractions, you understand?" The ninja monkeys nodded at Baboon, but they didn't notice that Raccoon pulled out a knife out of a false tile and started to cut through the rope.

XXXXXXXX

At the final room; Skunk, Rabbit, and Fox were fighting the colored wooden dummies. And they must admit for a bunch of wooden dummies they sure put one heck of a fight.

Rabbit was able to dodge most of the orange-one's attacks, the one's that made it through, left some marks on his face. The orange dummy was spinning its nunchaku around and tried to whack Rabbit. It attacked with the left, but Rabbit dodged it, unexpected, the orange dummy then gave a hard smack with its right nunchaku sending Rabbit flying, towards the wall. He crashed on the ground a little dizzy, when his vision came to he see the orange dummy jumped up spinning around hurling towards him. He rolled away from the attack, then the dummy crashed making a hole and surrounded in smoke.

Rabbit got up and spit out a few broken teeth and rubbing his mouth, "Man, these things are tough." Rabbit admitted. The smoke cleared revealing the dummy turned towards him, Rabbit got into his fighting position and charged forward with the orange dummy doing the same thing. Rabbit started to spin around and hit the orange dummy; it stumbled a bit till it regained its composure, but Rabbit gave a strong roundhouse kick to the dummy's head. The head was then removed from the dummy's body it fell on its knees then facedown on the floor. Rabbit walked towards the dummy and took its weapons.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrow these, right?" Rabbit asked the dummy, it was silent, "Didn't think so." He then went to fight the blue dummy.

Fox was fighting the red dummy, she pulled out her fans and tried to slash at it, but it blocked all of her attacks, then it gave a straight kick on Fox's chest. "Ugh," Fox grunted, "so you want to play it that way, huh, well then take this, YAH!" she send a very strong gust of wind at it, but it endured it by stabbing its sai on the ground. Fox was surprised at this, but wasn't going to give up. She launched 8 of her powerful wind blast at it, but it barely flinched. She stopped with her arms down, taking deep breaths from exhaustion.

The red dummy then pulled out its weapon from the ground and rushed towards her. He tried to punch her with the sai at hand, but she grabbed the dummy and threw it at a wall. Just before it got back up Fox took away its weapon away. When the red dummy got up, it charged at Fox and punched her; she jumped up and landed on top of its shoulders. She stabbed the sai into the arms of the dummy, she then tossed the dummy while holding the pair of sai; using as leverage, launching it to a wall, its pieces scattered. "Phew, that was some workout." Fox said as she rubbed the sweat trickling down her head.

She turned her attention to Rabbit, who was currently fighting the blue practice dummy and ran to help him.

Skunk was handling the purple dummy, Skunk jumped up to avoid a sweep kick from the purple dummy. Skunk then did a somersault on the purple dummy; it lost its balance, but gained it back by using its staff, and kicked Skunk back. "Oof," Skunk grunted as he landed on his back, he jumped back up and looked at the purple, "Wow, for a bunch of wooden dummies, they sure give one heck of a fight." Skunk commented. He ran at the purple dummy. It raised its weapon and slammed it at Skunk, but he grabbed it and pulled it away. Skunk spun his acquired weapon around and pointed it at the purple dummy.

"Ha, now you're defenseless." Skunk said smugly, and then the purple dummy reached from its back and pulled out a small stick. It extended to a long pole, and then it attached a curved blade on the top. "Oh, come on." Skunk whined. It then rushed toward Skunk and attempted to slash Skunk with its blade. He blocked it with the Bo staff, almost cutting through it. Then the purple dummy twirled it around its body and moved closer to Skunk. Skunk backed away till he was cornered to a wall. The purple dummy attempted to finish him off, but it was then ambushed by Fox and Rabbit. Fox jumped onto its shoulders and pulled out its head. Rabbit the finished it off by spinning around with the nunchaku, doing major damage to the wooden dummy. Its pieces came apart.

Skunk was panting very heavy, "Thanks guys, for a minute there, I thought I was a goner." He sounded relieved.

"No problem squirt, but you owe us big time," Rabbit said receiving a whack behind his head from Fox, "OW!"

"What happened to the blue dummy?" Skunk asked.

"Don't worry Skunk, we took care of it." Fox said as they turned to the dummy, which was in pieces.

"Now come on, let's get out of here." Rabbit said as the others nodded. But then they hear something shake behind them, they turned around to see the four colored dummies standing up. "What the?!" he shouted

"I thought we finished them off." Fox said still not believing what she sees.

"Well, looks like we have to keep fighting till they can't get up no more." Rabbit said while spinning his nunchaku around, with Skunk and Fox got into their fighting position. The dummies parts came off and started to fly around the room. "What's happening?" he said as he watched the dummy parts to fly up and gather at the same place.

"I don't know." Fox said grimly, then the parts started to come together, "But, it looks like we are going to find out."

The dummy parts came together, they started to form different parts; the bottom made what looks like legs, the middle made a torso and then a head. It landed on the ground, causing the place to shake, knocking the valley animals off balance. The parts started to attach each other. It was 10 feet tall, with a big torso chest, with the four colored dummy heads in the middle of the chest. It reached for something from its back and pulled out two huge swords from its back.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rabbit said in disbelief. Then the golem swung vetically towards the Valley animals.

To be continued...


	8. The Big Brawl

The Art of Travel

Chapter 8

Story by: cartoonfanatic1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

The wooden golem swung its sword at the valley animals, but they jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. When they dodge it, the sword was slammed on the ground; it made a huge crack on the ground. It lifted its sword off the ground and turned to the valley animals.

"How are we supposed to beat that?" Skunk said referring the golem.

"Well, you know the old saying, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Rabbit said as he leapt into the battle field with Skunk and Fox assisting him. They went to a triangle formation around the golem with Rabbit in the front, Skunk by the left and Fox by the right sides of the arms. Rabbit him jumped up and copied the move that the orange dummy did on him. He was hurling toward the golem and made a hit, it barely phase the golem. It brushed Rabbit off his chest and swung its giant sword at him, but Rabbit blocked the attack with the nunchaku's chain. The golem was putting all its strength to its sword, pushing it harder on Rabbit. The chains were almost cut through and Rabbit is having trouble holding on.

"Guys, pick up the pace, I can't hold out much longer!" Rabbit grunted as more force was added.

"We're trying!" Fox yelled as she was getting up, from the hit she took from the golem. She ran close to the golem to climb up the golem, but the golem knocked her away with its free hand. She was sent straight to the wall, leaving her unconscious. Rabbit look at Fox, who is currently unconscious to where she was sent to.

"Fox!" he yelled out, wondering if she is okay, but he lost his concentration. He didn't know that the wooden golem released its hold on Rabbit and knocked him at the same direction where Fox was and he landed by her. He tried to get back up, but he fell back down unconscious like Fox.

Skunk was now alone to fight the golem. The wooden golem turned its attention to Skunk, who has a terrified look on his face. He turned to the place where Fox and Rabbit are, "Fox?" No answer. "Rabbit?" Still no answer. The golem slowly walked towards Skunk, "Anyone?" Skunk said in a frightened tone, as he backed away till he was cornered at the end of the wall. The golem stopped in its tracks and raised its sword, "Oh, boy." He said in a nervous tone. It raised its blade and slashed at Skunk.

XXXXXXXX

Back with Baboon and the ninja monkeys, they were still looking for the scroll, and Baboon is frustrated. "Argh, where is it?!" he yelled as he punched the wall, which frightened the ninja monkeys, "We have searched this entire room and for what, nothing!" he punched the wall again.

The monkeys were watching Baboon releasing his anger the wall, while with Raccoon, he was almost done cutting through the ropes. "_Alright, I think that should do it, I'll make it like I am still tied up, and when I time it right, I will send them packing._" he thought and looked up at Baboon, who was still angry, then an idea came to him. Raccoon smirked, "Aw, angry are we?" Raccoon mocked. Baboon stopped ranting for moment and approached to Raccoon, who looks like he was ready to kill him.

"You're in no position to make any smart-aleck comments to me." Baboon growled.

"Look, if I tell you where my scroll is, will you let me go?" Raccoon asked.

"And another thing… say what?" Baboon said as his hearing was messing with.

"If I tell you where it is, will you leave?"

Baboon started to doubt Raccoon's word, "It depends, where it is?" Raccoon gestured to the wall, Baboon walked towards the wall, "Okay, now what?"

"Feel around the wall, you'll find a secret switch there."

Baboon did on what he was told and felt for the wall; he kept doing this till he felt a loose tile on the wall. He turned to Raccoon to make sure that he was correct; Raccoon nodded his head to say yes. Baboon pressed it, the wall began to rumble and open revealing the white room, with the blue-flamed torches the same room that Raccoon was in.

"Yes, now we're making progress, so it's in this room, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it is hidden." Raccoon said.

"Well, where is it?"

"I told you, it's hidden."

"I know it is hidden, but tell me where it is?" Baboon said starting to get irritated.

"You have to find it yourself." Raccoon said with a grin.

"What the- well, why should I?"

"It is only half the adventure, to know where it is, the other half to look for it. It's simple as that."

Baboon growled at him, but barely flinched; "W-well fine, I don't need you." he turned to the ninja monkeys, "Alright monkeys search this room, now!" he yelled as he pointed at the white room. All of them went inside the room with Baboon went in last, leaving only Raccoon and the two ninja monkeys left in charge to watch him.

XXXXXXXX

The golem swung its sword at Skunk, but he ran under the golem to get away. The golem was using its feet to squish Skunk, but he evaded and was able to get through. Skunk ran and hide in a pile of destroyed wooden dummies that did not get absorbed. The golem moved around to look for Skunk, making loud thumps on every step it took.

"Oh man, I'm really in a tight spot." Skunk said and quickly ducked away from the golem, who turned to the spot searching for Skunk, he then move to continue looking. "Phew, that was close one." he sat down to relax, "_Ok; maybe something that Panda said to me can help me._" He thought

Then a picture of Panda in a thought bubble appeared, "_Never salt your soup before you taste it._"

Skunk groaned, "_No, that's not it._" He said as he shook his head.

"_Carrots and chocolate doesn't mix well at all._"

"_Come on something that might be useful._" Skunk whined.

"_Even the strongest dam, relies on the smallest twig to hold it together._"

"I don't know what that means but, this is it. All I have to do is find something that keeps it together." Skunk peaked out of his hiding place and studied the golem. Then he noticed that the heads of the color dummies he and his friends defeated. He knew that they are the only ones that actually moved around, so that has got to be the source. He took a deep breath and wish himself good luck; he stepped out of his hiding place.

"Hey splinters-for-brains, your mother was a toothpick!" he shouted at the golem. The golem quickly turn around facing Skunk as if it has took offence to that remark. It raised its giant blade and swung it at Skunk, but he jumped away and landed on the golem's arm, he started to run up it. The golem tried to swat Skunk away, but he jumped up and grabbed one of the heads of the colored dummies from its chest, and pulled it out. The golem's right arm came off suddenly and crashed on the floor. It tried to reach Skunk with its working arm, but he pulled out two more heads. This time its legs came apart, it crash down on the ground. Skunk was able to escape from the crash.

The room was surrounded by a cloud of dust after the wooden golem crashed. The smoke cleared up, revealing the wooden golem is now in pieces. Skunk rubbed away the beads of sweat from his forehead, "Phew, I'm glad that's over."

He turned to his friends and ran to them, to see if they are awake, "Fox. Rabbit. Are you guys all right?" Skunk asked. They responded with a groan, and slowly opened their eyes. Then they slowly sat up, rubbing their heads with their palms.

"Ah, my head is killing me. What happened?" Rabbit asked.

"Well you guys were knocked out by that wooden golem."

"Well that explains why my head is hurting." Fox said as she rubbed her forehead, "So what happened to it?" Skunk gestured behind him and both Fox and Rabbit looked over Skunk. To their surprise the golem was now in pieces. "Wait, you defeated it?" Skunk nodded. "Wow, Skunk I'm impressed."

"Yeah, it's like when you defeated the giant monkey. I'm proud of you squirt." Rabbit said as he lightly punched Skunk's arm.

"We're not done here yet, we still have to get out of here." Fox and Rabbit nodded and continued on their way.

XXXXXXXX

Fox, Rabbit, and Skunk were walking up the stairs; where they got out the last room. They seem to have a conversation. "When we're out of this death trap, I'm going after that kid and gave him the beating of his life." Rabbit said with Fox rolled her eyes, and then she turned to Skunk; who looked troubled.

Worried if something was bothering him she decide to talk to Skunk, "Skunk, what's wrong?" Fox asked, she got his attention, "You've awfully quiet lately. Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering about that raccoon that send us down."

"What about him?" Rabbit asked getting into the conversation.

"Well, I just think that he wouldn't send us down here without a reason."

"Well, what is the reason?"

"I don't know, maybe he has something that is really important to him."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"How about that?" Fox asked. They were already at the top of the stair way, and entered a white colored room lit with blue-flame torches. Fox pointed out on what she saw, a big scroll at the end of the room. It has the insignia of a raccoon's head. They approached the scroll and Fox began to examine it.

"That is one big read." Rabbit commented about the scroll.

"This must be what the kid was protecting." Fox said as she began to open it and read its contents.

"Well, what's in it?" Rabbit said impatiently.

"Hold on." She continued reading it till she saw something that caught her attention. She read it and suddenly felt sad, "Um, guys you have to check this out." Rabbit and Skunk looked at the scroll and read it, curious on what she read.

To be continued…


	9. A New Friend

The Art of Travel

Chapter 9

Story by: cartoonfanatic1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

Rabbit, Fox, and Skunk were reading what was in the scroll. It told many kung fu techniques, on what they do and how it is done. Their even was a section about the fighters' history, their entries. They were reading the journal sections, where a picture of Raccoon was on.

"So that's his name, Raccoon." Skunk said.

"Yeah, it also tells about himself, look at this section, it looks like he written this not too long ago." Fox said as she pointed at the side she read.

_It has been five years; ever since when I have found myself at my family's temple. I do not remember how I got here in the first place; I have no memory on how I got here. Heck, I never known my parents… at least that is what I'm telling myself. I think I do, but when I woke up here; my head was hurting and I have no memory about them. All I had to remember them by is this scroll. But staying here all by myself was a bit lonely; however the visitors that come to this temple are nothing, but low-life thieves. Thieves kept coming and tried to take away my family's scroll so they could use it for their own selfish needs. I lost my ability to trust anyone ever since. I just took care of my recent intruders, but what surprised me that one of them is about my age. After I send them down the traps, my brain was telling me I did the right thing, but my heart tells me otherwise. I don't know why I'm feeling this way but… _it stops right there.

"Why did he stop writing?" Skunk asked.

"Maybe something had happened and he stopped right there to take care of the problem." Fox guessed.

"Alright, so we know about the kid. The next question is; how do we get out of here?" Rabbit asked. Then without warning, the walls with them and the scroll flipped over to the other side.

XXXXXXXX

Back with Baboon and his ninja monkey army, they were still looking for the scroll, and then Baboon thought of something.

"Wait a minute; if the last room had a secret switch to reveal this room, then if I find the switch it might reveal the scroll." Baboon said as he felt around the wall, a few minutes passed till he felt a loose tile and pressed it. The room began to rumble, and then the false wall by him flips over revealing the scroll and three more figures.

"Ah-ha, I'm a genius." Baboon said then he noticed the three figures that came with the scroll with dizzy swirls in their eyes. His eyes widen to his surprised, "The valley dwellers! You're alive?!"

Skunk, Fox and Rabbit shook of their dizziness after hearing Baboon voice and quickly got up.

"Baboon?!" all three of them said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXX

"_Alright, time to make my move."_ Raccoon thought as he got up and broke through the ropes. He then used his cloaking technique; the monkeys who were watching him were playing with cards. One of them turned his head to check on Raccoon, he didn't see him and turned back to the. As if his brain started clicking, he turned his head again shocked that their captive escaped. Then suddenly both of the ninja monkeys heads collide into each other by some unknown force, knocking them out. Raccoon materialized back again and looked at the unconscious ninja monkeys.

"Man, these guys make a loaf of bread seem smart." Raccoon said as he grabbed the monkey's tails and dragged them into the secret room. "Now, for the rest of them." He silently walked to the entrance of the small room and hid behind the wall, he peek his head at the entrance. He was really surprised that familiar faces he saw.

"They're still alive." Raccoon said quietly, he was shocked but mildly impressed. This is the first time he see people made it through the traps, especially the third room which is the most hardest and dangerous of them all.

XXXXXXXX

The valley animals encountered Baboon and his ninja monkeys. "What are you doing here Baboon?" Skunk demanded.

"I should be asking you the same question." Baboon said then he smirked, "Besides, you're in no position to make any demands." he snapped his fingers and the platoon of ninja monkeys surrounded Skunk, Fox, Rabbit.

"Guys we can't take on all of them," Fox whispered to Skunk and Rabbit, "we're already worn out from the wooden dummy incident."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Rabbit whispered back as the monkeys were closing in on them.

Raccoon could only watch them as the monkeys came closer. He could activate another trap near him and send them out of here, but for some reason he didn't want the valley animals to get caught in the trap. He has to help them, he doesn't know the reason but he has to do something. He tossed the unconscious ninja monkeys at Baboon making direct contact on him. Their gazes turned to Raccoon as he placed his hand on the wall. "Guys, jump on top of the scroll now!" he yelled.

They didn't know what he was doing, or the fact that he is trying to help them. But in their current situation, they might as well do what he says. They all jumped on top of the scroll. Baboon got up and turned to Raccoon, "I don't know how you got out, but that is the last time you will take me by surprise." Before he was about to give the order to attack, Raccoon pressed a secret switch.

The room began to shake violently, "What the... What's happening?" he said. Then the entire floor of the room opened down, except the false wall that has the scroll. The monkeys fallen down the abyss, except Baboon who was hovering the hole. He was looking down where the floor was, he looked up and said, "Wasabi." Then gravity finally caught on and Baboon plummeted down, screaming with his monkeys. The floor then went back up covering the trap door.

Raccoon came in the room after it dropped the monkeys, "Alright guys, you can come down now." he said to Skunk and his friends. They all got off the scroll and they stood there.

"Okay, we have a lot of questions to ask you." Skunk asked.

"Unless, you're planning to send us down again." Rabbit said still hasn't forgotten his first encounter with Raccoon; he received a whack behind his head from Fox.

"Rabbit, be nice." Fox scolded.

"No, it's alright. He's right to be angry at me." Raccoon said as he waves his hands in front of him. "After all, I should've given you time to explain yourself first."

"Well, we kind of, looked in your scroll and we want to know, who are you?" Skunk asked.

"Since you looked at my scroll, you already know my name."

"Yeah, but we wanna know more about you." Skunk said.

"Alright, I tell you." Raccoon said.

XXXXXXXX

It has been at least five minutes since Raccoon was telling about himself and his family. Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit were surprised on how his family were great kung-fu masters. He also told them after every generation, their secrets were transferred to the next and so on and so forth. After he was done talking, they finally spoken.

"You must've been lonely, living here by yourself." Fox said.

"Yeah, it has." Raccoon chuckled lightly, "Although if you count the thieves that tried to take my scroll as company."

"So you don't have anyone left who cared about you." Rabbit said. Raccoon looked down and got up from the ground then walked to his scroll. Fox punched him on his shoulder.

"Way to go Rabbit, you've upset him." Fox scolded Rabbit.

Skunk looked at Raccoon, feeling sorry for him. He could relate to Raccoon, feeling that he is the only one of his species. Skunk was taken care of by Panda, acting like his father. But Raccoon had no one, staying here all by yourself, with no one that cares about him. Then Skunk had an idea.

"Hey, why don't you come with us to the valley?" Skunk said. Everyone turned to Skunk, surprise on what he said.

"What?" Everyone else said.

Then Rabbit and Fox grabbed Skunk and turned to Raccoon, "Hold on, will be discussing this for a moment." Rabbit said politely as they took Skunk to the corner of the room. "Skunk, what are doing? You're bringing a guy that nearly killed us!" Rabbit said quietly.

"But, he did have a good reason why, and don't forget he also helped us against the monkeys." Fox said, "Besides, we can't leave him here like this."

"But, we could get in trouble." Rabbit argued.

"We'll get in trouble anyway for leaving the valley unannounced, I don't why, but Panda knows when we're at the valley or not." Skunk said.

Rabbit sighed in defeat, "Fine, the kid can come." They finished their meeting, and then came towards Raccoon. He turned to them after wiping a tear in his eye.

"Thank you guys for the offer, but… I just don't know." Raccoon said with his gaze averted away from them. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Fox was doing the gesture.

"I'm sure your parents… want you to be happy and have friends to be with." Fox said in a soothing voice. Then Rabbit put a hand on Raccoon's other shoulder.

"Besides, if your family is a bunch of great warriors, well you would be provenasour most powerful ally." Rabbit said. Raccoon gave a small smile, and then Skunk extended his hand.

"So, what do you say?" Skunk asked. Raccoon looked at them and extended his arm and shook Skunk's hand.

He smiled, "Alright, I accept."

XXXXXXXX

Back with Baboon and his monkeys, they were floating along the river stream; out of the Dark Forest and into the Border. They all got out of the water after reaching shore as each of them were cold, dripping wet.

Baboon was shivering, "G-g-great, f-f-first we d-didn't get the scroll, and now…AH-CHOO!" Baboon sniffled, "And now I have a cold." He said as he kept going to the mountains, "I don't know what's going to kill me first, Dragon or this AH-CHOO!" He and his troops kept on walking up the path. Then he turned towards the forest, "Mark my words you brats, I will have my vegen…vege…veg-AH-CHOO!" His sneeze was so strong it send him back down the path.

XXXXXXXX

It was morning already in the valley and most of the valley residents were awake. Panda was at his log who is seemingly sleeping on his log, Fox, Rabbit, and Skunk were quietly walking up to him, wondering how to tell him about Raccoon, but...

"Skunk, you tell him." Rabbit said.

"No, you do it." Skunk said, they are arguing which of them should tell.

"Fine." Rabbit then turned to Fox, "Fox, you do it."

"Why should I do it?" Fox whined.

"Because if you hadn't let Skunk go on his 'adventure', we wouldn't be here right now."

"Hey, don't put this whole rip on me."

"Why shouldn't I?" Then Rabbit's and Fox's faces came closer giving very angry looks at each other. Then Skunk intervene.

"Guys, this isn't helping our situation." Skunk said as both Rabbit and Fox calmed down and backed away from each other. "Alright, how do we tell Panda?"

"Maybe you all should tell Panda." Panda said.

"Hey, that's a good idea." Then they started to stiffen up and turned from behind them to see Panda.

"Wait, but weren't you..." Skunk stopped and turned to see that the Panda at the log was a card board cut-out.

"Now, is there something you should tell me?" Panda said.

A few minutes has passed and Skunk and his friends told Panda everything that happened and went through. After they were done, it was Panda's turn to speak.

"Ay-yah, Skunk, I can't believe what kind of trouble you've caused." Panda said disappointed.

"Please, don't blame him Master Panda, I was the one who allowed him to go in the first place." Fox said, 'If you're going to punish someone, it's me."

"No Fox, it's alright." Skunk turned to Panda, "Okay Panda, lay it on me." Skunk waited for his punishment, but it didn't come to that.

Panda smiled, "Although, you did prevent the monkeys taking the fabled Raccoonus scroll and that I am proud."

"So, everything's cool?" Skunk asked.

"Almost, there is the matter of Raccoon's living arrangements." Panda said those words interested Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit.

"So, he's really staying?" Skunk said and Panda responded with a nod. "Can he stay in my tree?"

"That is a question for Raccoon to answer." Panda leaned over to the side, "Are you ok with that, Raccoon?" Skunk, Fox and Rabbit got confused looks on their faces and turned to the back, no one was there... or so they thought.

Raccoon materialized infront of them, "I don't mind."

Fox leaned over to Rabbit, "You have to admit, he's good."

Rabbit scoffed, "I can do that."

"You wish."

"Thank you, Master Panda, for accepting me here." Raccoon said politely and bowed Panda.

"I think you will fit in very nicely." Panda said with a smile.

The End

Finally, it's done. Now I can start on my next one The Art of the Web. Although it will take sometime to get it ready, especially with school work, but they said that good things is best recieved by waiting. I will probably get it ready in 3 or 5 days maybe, I don't know, but stay in touch.


End file.
